parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Like Other Girls (Duchess Productions Version)
Duchess Productions music video of Like Other Girls from Mulan 2. Song: * Like Other Girls Song From: * Mulan 2 (2004) Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions Intro (2019) * (Fade in from black) * Jessie: The life of a princess from her birth is well defined. * Duchess: She must humbly serve her country, play the part she's been assigned. * Blossom: She guards the hopes of her people, weak and mighty, rich and poor. * Ariel: Who could ever ask for more? * Little Suzy: Who could ever ask for? * Becky Lopez: Who could ever ask for * Daphne and Velma: more? * Misty: I wanna be like other girls, climb up a tree like other girls can * Kim Possible and Cheerleaders: Just to be free like other girls get to be. * Emmy: To slouch when I sit, * Chibiusa Tsukino: To eat a whole cake. * Smurfette: Feel the sun on my feet, * Bonnie (Pokemon): Get dirty, * Sharon Spitz: Act silly, * Josie and the Pussycats: Be anything I want to be, * Dory: Dance around * Dee Dee: in my underwear. * Bubbles and Buttercup: To run really fast, * Moana: Get rid of this fan. * Vanellope von Schweetz: To eat a whole cake. * Usagi Tsukino: Get crazy, * Pippi Longstocking: with frosting. * Miss Piggy: No escorts, * Alice: No manners, * Olivia Flaversham: No nursemaids, * Chipettes: No worries, no hands folded perfect, like holding a lily. * Rei Hino: No pinchy shoes? * Wedding Peach Girls: I wanna be like other girls, scrape up my knee like other girls can * Anna and Elsa: Just to be free like other girls get to be. * Gadget Hackwrench: To speak for myself, * Makoto Kino: To sing way off-key. * Gary's Cheerleaders: Marry someone I've met who loves me for me. * Minako Aino: No escorts, no manners, * Disney Princesses: No nursemaids, no worries, no hands folded perfect, like holding a lily. * Miss Kitty and her Sisters: No pinchy shoes. * Fairies: I wanna be like other girls, climb up a tree like other girls can * Muses: Just to be free like other girls * Mew Mew Girls: Get to be. Clips/Years/Companies: * Toy Story 2 (@1999 Disney/Pixar) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * The Powerpuff Girls Movie (@2002 Warner Bros.) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Johnny Bravo (Noir Johnny; @1997-2004 Cartoon Network) * George Shrinks (George vs Space Invaders; @2000-2001 PBS) * Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders (@2000 Warner Bros.) * Pokemon (Wherefore Art Thou, Pokemon, Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin, & Pokemon I Choose You; @1997 OLM) * Kim Possible (Attack of the Killer Bebes; @2002-2007 Disney) * Dragon Tales (Tails, You Lose; @1999-2005 PBS) * Sailor Moon (Sweet Dreams, Eternal Dreams, Beach Blanket Bungle, & Double Trouble; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) * Braceface (Clean Slate; @2001-2004 Nelvana) * Josie and the Pussycats (@1970-1971 Hanna Barbera) * Finding Nemo (@2003 Disney/Pixar) * Dexter's Laboratory (Unfortunate Cookie; @1996-2003 Cartoon Network) * The Powerpuff Girls (The Mane Event; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Ralph Breaks the Internet (@2018 Disney) * Pippi Longstocking (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Muppet Classic Theater (@1994 Disney) * Alice in Wonderland (@1951 Disney) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Wedding Peach (Stolen Ring Of Love; @1995-1996 OLM) * Olaf's Frozen Adventure (@2017 Disney) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Risky Beesnus; @1989-1990 Disney) * Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie (@1995 Toei Animation) * Sleeping Beauty (@1959 Disney) * Hercules (@1997 Disney) * Mew Mew Power (Hollywood Mew Mew Part 1; @2002-2003 Pierrot) Notes: * Dedicated to Eli Wages. * Feel free to do your own version. Category:Music Video Spoofs